DEAD DANCE
by Skye Jagger
Summary: dos muertes, traen consigo nuevos conocimientos y vengaza, dolor y sufrimiento
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

La preparatoria Uminari estaba celebrando Halloween, cuando un ruido le llamo la atención y con rapidez se dirigieron al estacionamiento, shizuru y Fate, abrieron enormemente los ojos, frente a ellos una camioneta lobo negra destrozada de la parte de enfrente, aun lado un camión de mudanza, Shamal se acercó a la camioneta y vio con horror a las personas que iban, con la cabeza ensangrentada y sobre el volante, estaba natsuki, miro a la otra, era Nanoha había salido la mitad de su cuerpo por el parabrisas, estaba sobre el capote, la cabeza la tenía ensangrentada…

-rápido llamen a la ambulancia*grito Shamal*

La policía llego junto a la ambulancia, se dieron cuenta de que el camión estaban dos encapuchados, les quitaron la capucha y más de uno se sorprendió….

-pero si son tate y takeda*dijeron todos*

Fueron arrestados y todos fueron llevados al hospital, ya en el…

-preparen a Lindy Harlaown para una trasplante*mirando a la enfermera*

-Dr. ¿Qué le pasa a Lindy?*preocupada*

-Sra. Precia se le preparara para su nuevo corazón*sonriendo*

La ambulancia llega y el doctor recibe a la primera en aparecer, que es Nanoha…

-Takamachi Nanoha, compatibilidad con Lindy Harlaown 100%, al parecer tiene múltiples fracturas en el cráneo, posible muerte cerebral, llévenla al quirófano*mirando a las enfermeras*

La familia Takamachi siguió a la familia Testarossa hacia la sala donde se podía ver las operaciones, vieron a ambas pacientes acostadas, el Dr. apareció y dio por iniciada la operación, mirando como los signos vitales de Nanoha caían rápidamente, Fate sintió un dolor en el corazón, pero lo disimulo detrás de esas gafas negras, las abrieron al mismo tiempo y sacaron ambos corazones, taparon a Nanoha con la sabana y el medico se concentró el Lindy, todos sonrieron al ver que el nuevo corazón latió rápido y dándole una nueva oportunidad de vivir, al mismo tiempo en otra sala natsuki moría…

El medico se acercó al grupo y les dijo…

-ya paso lo peor, ahora va para adelante*sonriendo*

-Dr. ¿Qué pasara con esa muchacha?*le pregunto una enfermera*

-sus órganos serán donados, al igual que los de su amiga, ambas ya se habían hecho estudios y son compatibles con muchos de la lista de espera*serio*

Todos estaban siendo interrogados, pero la policía descubrió que era un intento de asesinato en contra de los Testarossa, pero que ambas chicas dieron su vida para evitarlo…

Fate estaba indiferente a la reciente muerte de Nanoha y todos lo estaban, esa mujer había lastimado mucho a Fate, con sus estúpidas bromas pesadas y humillándola, nadie sabía por qué… shizuru entro al salón para impartir su clase, le lanzo una mirada a su prima y al igual que ella volteo a ver los dos asientos vacíos, la clase llevaba 1 hora de inicio y una niña entro…

-perdón*apenada*

-no te preocupes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?*sonriendo*

-puedo dejar esto*sacando una rosa*

-claro, adelante*sonriéndole*

La niña camino hasta al asiento de Nanoha…

-gracias Nanoha-san, usted hizo que yo pudiera volver a ver*dejando la rosa en la mesa de Nanoha*

La niña dejo el salón feliz, tomando la mano de su mama, durante la semana iban muchas personas a agradecerles, el papa de Fate ya estaba en casa casi sano, aun le faltaban algunas rehabilitaciones, Fate al ver cada palabra de agradecimiento sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se preguntaba si Nanoha era tan buena, porque no se lo demostró…


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Shizuru estaba harta de que esa gente creyera unas santas a ese par y decidió investigar su pasado, se topó con las noticias de la primaria y leyó la nota del periódico de los 90…

UMINARI SE LLEVA EL PRIMER LUGAR EN NADO DE ESTILO LIBRE, GRACIAS A 4 NIÑAS DE 9 AÑOS, REIN ZWEIN EN NADO BRAZA, HAYATE YAGAMI EN DORSO, NATSUKI KUGA EN MARIPOSA Y Nanoha Takamachi EN CROL

Debajo de Elsa nota las 4 chicas con sus medallas y sonriendo…busco más y se topó con otra noticia4

REIN ZWEIN VIOLADA Y ASESINADA POR SU PADRASTRO, HAYATE YAGAMI SE FRACTURA 3 VERTEBRAS EN DICHO ACCIEDENTE…

Shizuru apunto una dirección y en compañía de su prima Fate fueron al lugar, entraron a un viejo club abandonado, iluminándose solo con la linterna, pararon al ver la foto de las 4 abrazadas con sus medallas, siguieron el camino hacia la alberca, encontrándose con un hombre moreno y cabello blanco bebiendo y mirando la alberca con melancolía…

-tenía el equipo perfecto, pero lo perdió gracias a ese accidente*bebiendo vodka*

Las chicas se retiraron y se preguntaron…

-Fate, ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?*intrigada*

-no lo se*seria*

Pasaron los días y se rumoraba de una nueva alumna, los bancos fueron llevados a donde estaba el club, ese día llego y shizuru miro su lista sorprendida…

-Hayate Yagami*leyendo*

La chica nueva se presentó en una silla de ruedas, provocando las risas de unos y las burlas de otros, Fate se paró y azoto sus libros, callándolos…

-me llamo Hayate Yagami*seria*

-toma asiento delante de Fate*sonriéndole*

Hayate se encamino hasta dicho lugar y le dio la espalda…

-discúlpalos son unos mensos*sonriendo*

-te aclaro no me interesa hacer amigos*seria*

Fate la miro con una ceja levantada… cuando todos salieron a tomar el almuerzo, Hayate se quedó en el salón... Fate junto a shizuru le hicieron compañía…

-sabes qué bueno que no te toco estar antes, hubieras sid humillada por la estúpida de Takamachi y la mensa de kuga*sonriendo*

Hayate apretó los puños al oír los apellidos…

-esas dos si que eran unas idiotas*mirándolas*

De un movimiento rápido, Hayate tenía a Fate agarrada del cuello de su camisa…

-jamás les vuelvas a decir así, tu no las conoces*furiosa*

-y supongo que tu si*tratándose de soltar*

-más que tu, ellas eran mis mejores amigas*molesta*

Hayate la soltó y salió del salón, no sin antes decirle a Fate…

-cuídate del señor Takamachi no es lo que aparenta ser*seria*

Ese mismo día Fate estaba acostada siendo observada por shizuru…

-te dejo con la duda ¿cierto?*mirándola*

-a ti no shiz*sonriéndole*

-a mí también*sonriendo*

Fate consiguió la dirección de Hayate y al día siguiente junto a su prima , llegaron a una casa pequeña de un piso, tocando el timbre Hayate les abrió…

-¿Qué se les ofrece?*seria*

-queremos saber más*mirándola*

Hayate suspiro y las dejo pasar…

-siéntense ¿qué les ofrezco?*mirándolas*

-déjame ayudarte*acercándose*

Hayate le señalo a shizuru las cosas…

-¿Qué quieren saber?*mirándolas a las dos ya sentadas*

-cuéntanos*atenta*

Hayate suspiro….

HAYATE POV

Después de ganar la nacional, al día siguiente en la noche, habíamos ido a nadar al club como siempre, pero esta vez oímos llanto, corrimos y nuestra sorpresa fue ver a Rein siendo violada nuevamente por su padrastro, armándonos de valor, lo atacamos, él se molestó y nos golpeó a todas, a Rein la estrello contra la pared, matándola instantáneamente, a mi me dio un rodillazo en la columna y me rompió 4 vertebras…

Fin Hayate Pov…

-¿Qué sabes de Nanoha?*mirándola*

-paso el tiempo y Nanoha cumplió los 13, siro abusó sexualmente de ella, durante varios años lo hizo…hace 4 años atrás Nanoha dio a luz a una niña, hija de su padre, su madre permitió todo porque lo amaba, sus hermanos se quedaba callados, esa niña la presenta como hija de él y de Momoko*triste*

-de natsuki*la miro shizuru*

-su madre murió y ella trato de proteger a Nanoha pero no pudo hacerlo, además amabas fueron amenazadas por el tío de natsuki, por eso hicieron todo, shiro quiere tu fortuna, natsuki y Nanoha sabían que esa noche seria masacre y se sacrificaron*seria*

Shizuru Pov

Maneje de regreso ambas íbamos serias, natsuki sufrió la pérdida de su madre a los 11, en un accidente de avión, se mudó con Nanoha y las cosas empeoro, no pudo ayudarla, me sentía mal, las habíamos juzgado mal, mire de reojo a Fate y venia igual que yo, Hayate nos proporcionó video y datos, podíamos hacerles justicia, Fate se quitó el cinturón seria, bajando del auto molesta...

-ahí natsuki si pudiéramos volver a empezar*susurrando*

Cerré los ojos y a mi mente vino natsuki, sus maravillosos ojos verdes, su actitud fría, mordí mi labio con frustración, si tan solo no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos, ellas vivirían aun…si a última hora las hubiéremos escuchado, las hubiéramos entendido nada de esto hubiera pasado y mi tía no se sentiría tan culpable como ahora se siente, de hecho ya no habla con nadie y se mudó a un pequeño departamento, Sali del auto y camine a donde estaba Fate, ella veía la luna, pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro y no era la única yo también…

Pasaron los días y con molestia le reclamamos al Dr. Por el cruel destino que tuvieron sus cuerpos, en vez de ser sepultadas, fueron cremadas en el horno del hospital y tirando sus cenizas a la basura, dos días después Fate recibe un extraño paquete, venía con la dirección de Nanoha, lo llevo al estudio que teníamos y lo abrió frente a mí, en él se encontraba una cámara de video y varios minis DVD…

-¿Quién te lo mando?*preocupada*

-no lo se*mirándome*

-será mejor que lo veamos*suspirando*

-eso mismo pienso*sonriendo*

Con suspiros, tome mi te, mientras Fate conectaba la cámara y colocaba una cinta, se sento en el suelo, mientras le puso play…

Video…

La cámara enfocaba el suelo para después enfocar a las 4 niñas que reían…

-bien, digan su nombre y edad

-mou Zafira-sensei deje de grabarnos*apenada*

-vamos Nanoha es divertido*riendo*

-ya cállense ustedes dos*seria*

-natsuki deja de ser la amargada*riendo*

-ya cálmense, a que han venido

-estamos en el parque acuático el mega splash*feliz*

-Zafira-sensei nos trajo para celebrar que pasamos a las nacionales*sonrojada*

-así es, pasamos a las nacionales

-es que somos grandiosas*alzando el puño*

-natsuki tiene razón somos geniales*imitándola*

-juntas por siempre seres las campeonas olímpicas*siguiendo la corriente*

-nyahahahahaha*imitadoras*

La cámara enfoco una de las albercas y donde las niñas estaban jugando, un hombre de tez morena con el cabello blanco salió corriendo a la alberca

Pov shizuru

Reímos al ver el video, no podíamos evitarlo ver a las personas de nuestro afecto sonreír como nunca y ser libres…Fate quito esa cinta y puso otra…

VIDEOCAMARA

La cámara enfoco a las niñas en un vestuario, estaban nerviosas, el mismo joven apareció y las miraba, cada una estaba en su mundo…

-demos lo mejor que podamos*sonriéndoles*

Las niñas asintieron y salieron a la alberca, mostrando la gran cantidad de gente que había, iniciando la competencia, el joven les gritaba animándolas…

Shizuru Pov

Vimos casi todas las cintas y llegamos a las peores, Nanoha estaba acostada, desnuda, sobre ella su padre, Nanoha lloraba y vi a Fate apretar los puños y lágrimas salir, la última cinta, traía fecha de hace 4 días, era una niña parecida a Nanoha, pero desnuda, pero sus cabellos a la luz eran casi rubios, esa era la hija de Nanoha, nos sorprendimos ver como lloraba y pedía que se alejara pero shiro jamás lo hizo…

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Fate romper la televisión mientras lloraba a todo pulmón…


	3. Chapter 2

esta historia es para Nuzhet, una gran fan mia...

* * *

><p>MIS AYERES…<p>

Me encontraba fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón, mi espalda recargada en la pared, mientras veía a la estrellas…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tengo 16 años e ingresaba a la preparatoria de Uminari, quería ser amigos, a pesar de que por ser hija de padres importantes no tenía verdaderos amigos, excepto 2, Arisa y Suzuka, como primer día, podía llevar ropa de color use mis medias negras con mis botines, una falda larga hasta la rodilla, una blusa negra y sobre esta un suéter rosa, me puse mis gafas negras, muchos me decían que eran fondo de botella, pero que podía hacer, peine mi pelo lo mejor que pude y Sali, llegando al gimnasio para la apertura…

Ahí fue donde la vi, ojos celestes, cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa triste, me intrigo demasiado esa chava, tenía una mirada vacía, pero entonces me topé con mi Némesis, scrya yuuno…

-hey cuatro ojos quiétate de ahí*empujándola*

Caí al suelo, mi primer día y ya se burlaban de mi…

-¿estás bien?*tomándome del brazo*

Gire para ver quién era y me sorprendí al verme reflejada en esos ojos azules…

-si, gracias*sonriendo*

-descuida y no le hagas caso*sonriéndome*

Nos sentamos en diferentes lugares, pero yo jamás perdí la mirada de ella, al terminar decidí conocer mi salón, cual era mi sorpresa que de el salía la joven de hace unos momentos…

-hola de nuevo*sonriendo*

-h…hola*tímida*

-veo que nos tocó en el mismo salón*riendo*

-si*agachando la mirada*

-me llamo Nanoha Takamachi*sonriendo*

-Harlaown Fate*sonrojada*

-bueno Fate me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana*despidiéndose*

-adiós*tímida*

La vi alejarse y entre en el salón, mire la hoja que estaba pegada en la pared y vi mi lugar, me tocaba por la ventana, sonreí y camine hacia mi lugar, pero me detuve y mire una butaca con un dibujo, era de un zorro blanco, pero era tierno y decía apartado, sonreí y Sali de ahí…

Al día siguiente me puse mi uniforme, era una camisa blanca y un suéter amarillo, una falda a cuadros azul, mis típicas medias negras y mi cabello desordenado, baje a desayunar y sonreí…

-buenos días familia*sonriendo*

-buenos días hija*sonriendo*

-Fate ¿estas segura de no usar mi apellido?*mirándola*

-mama si lo uso me buscaran por lo que tengo mas no lo que soy*triste*

Precia Testarossa, mi madre era directora de secundaria Uminari, también era dueña de varios centros comerciales, era una mujer muy hermosa y se casó con mi papa Lindy Harlaown, dueño de las empresas Harlaown y ambos son dueños de las líneas de hoteles más grandes del mundo

-te entiendo hija*sonriéndole*

-mama y mi hermano Chrono ya se levantó*mirando*

-no hija, recuerda que él va a la preparatoria más tarde*sonriendo

-¿y Alicia?*buscándola*

-se levantó con fiebre, así que no ira*suspirando*

-bueno*sonriendo*

-Fate date prisa o se te hará tarde*riendo*

Mire el reloj y vi que se me hacía tarde, me metí la tostada a la boca y tome mis cosas, saliendo con mi bicicleta rumbo a la escuela, a pesar de que mi mansión era algo grande y teníamos autos, decidí usar mi violeta y bajar la colina, para mi sorpresa pase a un lado de Takamachi y me detuve un poco más a delante…

-b…buenos días*roja*

-buenos días Harlaown*sonriendo*

El ruido de un estomago llamo mi atención y una Nanoha apenada desvió su mirada…

-gomen es que no desayune*apenada*

-ven vamos*tomando su mano*

Ella me miro y al ver lo que hice me sonroje, soltándola rápidamente…

-l…lo siento*roja*

-descuida*sonriendo*

La lleve a Mac Burger que estaba cerca y le compre un desayuno…

-no puedo aceptarlo*apenada*

-descuida *sonriendo*

Tomo el almuerzo regalándome un beso en la mejilla, juntas llegamos a la escuela, pero tarde y no entramos a clase durante el primer periodo…

-perdona*apenada

-no es tu culpa*roja*

-eres muy tímida*riendo*

-umm*asintiendo*

-me agradas*sonriendo*

La mire de reojo y mi respiración se fue de golpe, me sonroje al verla…

-qué bonita es*pensando*

Ella me miro y se acercó de más…

-¿estás bien?*acercándose*

-si*roja*

-estas roja*inclinándose*

Pase saliva al ver que ella se inclinaba para comprobar mi temperatura…mientras que mi vista se iba al escote formado, por no llevar adecuadamente el uniforme, mi mirada se centró en esos maravillosos melones…

-¿a qué sabrán?*pensando*

Estaba nerviosa no dejaba de verla y algo se daría a conocer si no me calmaba…

-¿te gusta lo que ves?*susurrando*

-¿eh?*alzando la mirada*

Me pare y la mire toda roja…

-lo siento*roja*

-no te preocupes*sonriendo*

-no hago eso*roja*

-descuida no te fijes*sonriendo*

Le sonreí tímidamente y regresamos a las aulas, donde ingresamos, cada materia era o pesada o aburrida y yo no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas, 1 era el beso que me dio y 2 su escote, respire profundamente si no fuera porque…

-ay*sobándome mi cabeza*

Gire y unos dos asientos atrás vi a kuga mirándome seriamente, pero a su lado Arisa no paraba de reír…

-ya deja de ver a Takamachi,Fate*riendo*

-tsk*seria*

-no la veo*roja*

-es obvio que sí, hasta babeas*riéndose más*

-no es verdad*limpiándome discretamente la boca*

-dejen de hablar de ella*seria*

-¿y a ti que te molesta?*seria*

-es mi prima*mirándome*

Me puse más roja y gire mi cabeza, pero atrás de mí se oyó una carcajada proveniente de Arisa, de repente un borrador paso volando y le pego en la frente provocando la risa de todos…la clase continuo su curso normal… al terminar el primer día de clases, llegue a mi casa y lo primero que vi fue una mirada seria…

-se puede saber por qué no entraste al primer periodo*molesta*

-lo siento es que estaba con una compañera*apeada*

-¿eso te da derecho a faltar?*seria*

-estaba en problemas y la ayude, de hecho creo que hice mi primera amistad*emocionada*

-Fate dime como se llama y no te hagas ilusiones hija*seria*

-Nanoha…Nanoha Takamachi*triste*

Subí a mi cuarto y no cene, en mi mente se vio la imagen de ella y sin darme cuenta mi mayor secreto despertó, podía verse una carpa levantada en mi falda, suspire, mi hermano tenía la costumbre de burlarse de mi pero no me importo, me pare y cerré la puerta con seguro, puse algo de música, desnudándome en el proceso, saque varios preservativos y recordé ese escote que había visto esa mañana, mis manos colocaron el preservativo, mientras comenzaba a masturbarme…esa noche acabe con mis condones, que fueron tirados en cuanto Sali de casa…

PRECIA POV

Me sentí mal por haber desilusionado a mi hija, pero tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra, a pesar de tener a Lindy besando mi entrepierna, me puse analizar el expediente de esa niña…

-Takamachi Nanoha, becada, su promedio es regular, sus papas son dueños de una pastelería*leyendo*

-puedes dejar de leer eso, trato de hacerte el amor*susurrando*

Deje los papeles y mis labios fueron sellados por otros, podía sentir la erección de mi esposo, yo antes andaba con clyde, hijo de un empresario exitoso, líder del softball y excéntrico, además de mujeriego, yo pasaba por la reciente ruptura de clyde cuando conocí a Lindy ese día mis papeles salieron volando y ella los levanto, fue mi paño de lágrimas y mi mejor amigo, después descubrí que la nueva novia e clyde era la ex prometida de ella, sumándole a que Lindy era romántica y todo eso, me conquisto, nuestra primera vez en la cama, fue muy dulce casi como si fuera mi primera vez, Lindy es pasional…

-mmmm*excitada*

Chrono nació al año de relación… tenía 4 años cuando nació Fate, su anatomía era igual a la de su padre, 9 años después nació Alicia y queremos otro…

POV FIN

Estaba en el salón cuando mi madre entro y con voz profunda dijo

-Takamachi Nanoha*seria*

Nanoha se paró confundida y nerviosa…

-si*nerviosa*

-que sea la última vez que te acercas a una alumna ejemplar como lo es Harlaown Fate*molesta*

-sí, señora*seria*

Nanoha reviso sus bolsillos y saco 20 dólares, me puse nerviosa cuando me miro y comenzó a caminar…

-toma Harlown*dejándome los 20 dls*

Tanto como yo como mi madre se sorprendieron….durante el resto del día, mi mama mando a llamar a su padre…

-lo siento sr Takamachi, pero su hija hizo perder el tiempo a una gran estudiante*seria*

Lo que paso a continuación nos sorprendió a todos, el padre de Nanoha le dio una tremenda bofetada, tirándola al suelo…días después estaba llegando a la escuela cuando la veo, mi madre la obligo a quitarse el maquillaje y le llamo payaso en frente de toda la clase, cuando se quitó el ultimo rastro de labia, vimos el daño, tenía un ojo semi morado y el labio roto…

-espero que no se haya peleado*seria*

Durante el recreo Nanoha me dejo una nota…

TE VAS A ARREPENTIR…


End file.
